Animals
"Animals" 'wykonane przez ''Martina Garrixa z gier Just Dance 2016 i Just Dance Now. Wygląd tancerzy Tancerze są mężczyznami oboje ubranymi w wielkie hełmy. Obaj noszą kolorowe smokingi i trampki, które często zmieniają kolor. Podczas sceny z tunelem, jeden tancerz po drugim staje się jakby zwolniony, kiedy drugi wykonuje normalny taniec. Smoking zwolnionego tancerza podczas tej sceny staje się srebrny. Animals coach 1 big.png|P1 Animals coach 2 big.png|P2 Extreme Version Mężczyna z czarnymi krótkimi włosami i dwiema pomarańczowymi smugami. Nosi parę okularów przeciwsłonecznych oraz ciemnoczerwony i żloty naszyjnik. Nosi czarne rękawice na swojej lewej ręcę i czarne bransoletki na prawej. Nosi czarną zbroję gladiatora na prawym ramieniu. Nosi niebiesko-szare skórzane spodnie, żółty pasek i bordową tkaninę na prawej części talii. Nosi również parę czarnych butów. Podczas refrenu tancerz staje się czarne i jego ubiór rozjaśnia się na jasny odcień pomarańczowy. Tło Classic Tunel posiadający liczne przełączający się kolorowe światła. Pierwszy set w zapowiedzi ma fioletowe światła scenowe z różowymi światłami na podłodzę. Następnie, długi szlak niebieskich świateł wiruje w odległości. Potem, to powiela się po każdego tancerza stronie. Wersja Ekstremalna Ciemofioletowe pomieszczenie z mandalami, niebieskimi liniami, które formują "drzewowe" kształty, koncentryczne kółka, fuksyjny dym i niebieskie zig zagowe linie. Gold Moves Classic W układzie występują 2 Złote Ruchy'. '''Both:' *'P1:' Podeprzyj swoją nogę na nodzę P2 i bujaj swoją prawą ręką. *'P2:' Przykucnij i bujaj swoją prawą ręką. Animals_(MG)_GM.PNG|Oba Złote Ruchy AnimalsGoldMoveTBA.gif|Oba Złote Ruchy Wersja Ekstremalna Znajdują się 4 Złote Ruchy w tym układzie: Złoty Ruch 1: Początowo klękając, szybko wznieś się, podnosząc ręce do góry. Złoty Ruch 2: Zrób indyjską pozę, krzyżując nogi, wznosząc swoją prawą rękę i kładąc lewą na klatkę piersiową. Złoty Ruch 3: Lower your arms. Złoty Ruch 4: Mając swoje ręce otwarte, zrób tę samą indyjską pozycję, ale bliżej. AnimalsExtremeGoldMove1Extraction.png|Złoty Ruch 1 Extreme GM.gif|Złoty Ruch 1 w grze AnimalsExtremeGoldMove2Extraction.png|Złoty Ruch 2 Extreme GM2.gif|Złoty Ruch 2 w grze AnimalsExtremeGoldMove3Extraction.png|Złoty Ruch 3 Extreme GM3.gif|Złoty Ruch 3 w grze AnimalsExtremeGoldMove4Extraction.png|Złoty Ruch 4 Extreme GM4.gif|Złoty Ruch 4 w grze Mashup W Mashup znajduje się 6 Złotych Ruchów: Złote Ruchy 1 i 4: Lean to the right and move your hands up like a snake while you shake your hips. (Feel So Right) Złoty Ruch 2: Move your right hand to the right and bring your left hand from in front of your chest to the left. (So Glamorous) Złote Ruchy 3 i 5: Schyl się do przodu z rękami rozciągniętymi w tył. (Hit The Lights) Złoty Ruch 6: Rusz prawą ręką w przód i w dół powoli. (Beauty And A Beat) FeelSoRightGM12.png|Złote Ruchy 1 i 4 GlamorusGoldMove.png|Złote Ruchy 2 HitTheLightsallgoldmoves.png|Złote Ruchy 3 i 5 Baabgm12.png|Złote Ruchy 6 Mashup Animals ma Mashup o temacie Club. Może być odblowane za 1000 monet Mojo. Są w nim tancerze w odzieży klubowej. Jest on ekskluzywny dla konsol ósmej generacji i Wii. Dancers (bez powtórzeń) * Beauty And A Beat (JD4) GM6 * Rabiosa (JD2016) * Feel So Right (JD2014) GM1 GM4 * Good Feeling (JD4) * We No Speak Americano (JD4) * Mr. Saxobeat (JD4) * So Glamorous (JD4) GM2 * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (JD2014) * Domino (JD4) * Hit The Lights (JD4) GM3 GM5 * TiK ToK (JD2)(Przeróbka) * Sexy And I Know It (JD2014) Captions Extremalna wersja Animals jest obecna w Party Masterach. Tutaj podane są podpisy ruchów: * Fire Master * Wild Warrior Dance Quests Animals występuje w takim Dance Quescie: Classic *Palm Tree Ciekawostki * Tak samo, jak w ''Love Me Again'', występują tu efekty spowalniające tancerzy. * Wersja radiowa piosenki jest użyta, gdzie jest ona skrócona o około 2 minuty. * Cień gracza pierwszego był pokazany na Facebooku przed E3 2015. * Na oficjalnym obrazku YouTube z Just Dance, lewy tancerz ma lekko różową skórę, jednak w gameplayu, jego skóra jest biała. * "F*ck" z "We're the f***in animals" jest ocenzurowane. Słowo to było już ocenzurowane w oryginalnej piosence, jednek zwiększono tę cenzurę, aby zakryć resztę słowa. ** Jednak jest to jedyne zdanie w piosence i jest powtarzane dwa razy. *Piosenka miała inny kwadrat w menu w wersji z E3. *P2 występuje w ikonie Dance Party, łącznie z innymi tancerzami z gry. *Tancerz z Ekstremalnej Wersji recykliguje ruchy z I Feel Love, Dance All Nite and Kaboom Pow. Gallery animals.jpg|''Animals'' S8660624529347 1445343246.jpg|''Animals'' (Extreme Version) Animals Menu.gif|''Animals'' in the menu Extreme Menu.gif|Extreme Version in the menu 252.png|P1's Avatar sandman.png|Extreme Vesion's avatar 11412252 923872087655135 9022498286330960460 n.jpg|Teaser Image Animalschallenge.png|World Challenge 18846731471 beb064ba7f o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18838921952 db77d7b328 o.jpg|Gameplay 2 18656276678 152f273b4a o.jpg|Gameplay 3 Desktop 16-6-2015 4-06-43 PM-38.png|border animalsmaxresdefault.jpg Animals p1_transparent.png|P1 Animals_P2.png|P2 BTS-ANIMALS.png|Tancerze bez kostiumów JD2016animalsmenu.png|Beta kwadrat z menu animals_pictos-sprite.png|Piktogramy Kjioihugyt.png|Wersja Ekstremalna jd2016-game-info-promo-character-left.png|Obrazek promocyjny ANIMALS ALT.png|Tancerz(Wersja Ekstremalna) 12092366_641929062613781_185411106_n.jpg|Diegho potwierdza, że Mehdi jest tancerzem z Ekstremalnej Wersji. Captura.PNG|Tłumaczenie wiadomości Diegho tuytrge.png|Kulisy (Wersja Ekstremalna) Videos Martin Garrix - Animals (Official Video) Just Dance 2016 - Animals - 5 stars Animals - Alternate Just Dance 2016 Animals - Mashup Just Dance 2016 Just Dance Now Martin Garrix - Animals (5 Stars) Requested by Vesixe de:Animalsen:Animalses:Animalsfr:Animalsit:Animals Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance 2016 Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance Now